Sword Art Online: otro destino
by Zombie-kun v
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kirito hubiera logrado salvar a Sachi? una aventura diferente se desarrollara desde una situación donde Sachi nunca murió y siguió su camino junto con Kirito para vencer Sword Art Online y regresar a el mundo real. situaciones difíciles y batallas complicadas esperan en su futuro. fic KiritoxSachi.
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online

Cap 1: tenía que salvarla.

— ¡sachi!

Sin pensar me lance a la batalla, mis otros 3 compañeros habían sido asesinados en combate por los monstruos que habían aparecido por la trampa que habían activado al abrir un cofre en este cuarto que no recordaba en la mazmorra. Los nomos y creaturas humanoides formadas de rocas salían de todos lados y me atacaban, no podía verla, pero sabía que estaba ahí en alguna parte, luchando sola, en algún lugar de este cuarto lleno de monstruos, estaba luchando sola la chica a la que le había prometido que la mantendría con vida hasta que este juego terminara, hasta que culminara y este castillo viera el fin.

— ¡SACHI!—grite con más fuerza, tratando de que mi voz la alcanzara; un golem recibió un tajo por parte de mi espada y este voló en miles de polígonos brillantes, y una vez que me abrí paso pude verla, estaba atacando con su lanza a las creaturas y cubriendo tanto como podía. Su vida estaba en amarillo, la mía en cambio no había bajado mucho, yo era nivel 48 y los enemigos de este piso no me hacían mucho daño, sin embargo ella era diferente; ellos eran diferentes.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Active un "sword skill" de 5 movimientos con la espada y así acabe con la misma cantidad de enemigos mientras me abría paso hacia la chica de cabello corto oscuro que apenas se defendía como podía de la gran cantidad de enemigos que la asediaban. Yo lo sabía; tuve que haberlos detenido en aquel momento, tenía que haberles dicho que no viniéramos aquí, a una mazmorra de un nivel al cual no estaban listos, sin embargo, el miedo por no ser aceptado por ser un jugador de la delantera me había invadido ¿Por qué tenía miedos tan irracionales? Seguramente ellos lo habrían aceptado, seguramente pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos….aun así….no lo hice.

La vida de Sachi estaba demasiado baja, si no hacía algo rápido moriría; no podía… no podía dejar que ella muriera; acababa de perder ya a tres de mis amigos, no podía perderla a ella también. Un ataque vertical de un golem se vio venir sobre el rabillo de mi ojo, sin embargo otro estaba por atacar a Sachi por la espalda, aunque mi vida bajara, no sería mucho, fue por eso que decidí recibir el impacto e ignorarlo para seguir corriendo adelante; sin embargo no fue el único, algunos nomos comenzaban a golpearme también; podía notar como mi vida descendía no tan rápido, pero era con consistencia; aunque en el pasado solo me habría preocupado por mí mismo, algo me empujaba a seguir corriendo, limitándome a matar a los que estuvieran delante de mí; mi vida estaba por rosar el amarillo; sin embargo el golem estaba por golpear a Sachi; salte, tanto como pude, tanto como el sistema me lo permitía; creí que no llegaría a tiempo.

— ¡SACHI!—grite su nombre otra vez, ella volteo a verme y con un rostro preocupado extendió su mano hacia mí diciendo mi nombre "kirito", sabiendo que su vida acabaría en cuanto su HP llegara a 0, sin embargo negué eso, negué la realidad, no aceptaría que algo así pasara. Logre llegar a ella, tome su mano y la jale haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera bruscamente detrás mío, sin embargo era exactamente lo que quería; ahora ella estaba por unos 3 segundos fuera de peligro; aseste un tajo hacia el golem que había tratado de atacarla y este exploto en un montón de polígonos rojos; en ese momento regrese con Sachi y le indique que abriera nuestro inventario; en el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, nuestra relación se había hecho realmente intima, éramos amigos muy íntimos, por eso compartíamos nuestra lista de ítems.

— ¡toma una poción! ¡Rápido!—le indique mientras cubría ataques de varios enemigos tratando de pasar sobre mí.

— ¡S-si!

Sachi había abierto el menú y buscaba las pociones mientras yo le ganaba tiempo matando a los enemigos, también tome una poción de mi bolsa de recha y rápidamente la ingerí; vi como mi vida subía con rapidez y al ver que la vida de ella también estaba reestablecida note que estábamos en problemas. Estábamos en el centro de la habitación, por lo que habíamos sido rodeados en nuestra totalidad, en teoría haber sido arrinconados habría sido mejor, ya que con mi nivel habría podido matarlos con más facilidad mientras más se acercaran y Sachi habría podido retirarlos con su lanza, sin embargo estando espalda con espalda sería más difícil apoyarla con la cantidad de enemigos a vencer.

No tenía más opción que pelear enserio; todo este tiempo me había limitado creyendo que ellos me negarían al ser de la delantera, sin embargo nuestras vidas corrían peligro dentro de esta trampa. Mi espada se iluminaba de un color rojo muy destellante y pase a hacer un combo pre programado de 8 ataques consecutivos haciendo tajos rápidos que acababan con los enemigos; corría alrededor de un radio de 1 metro y medio alrededor de nosotros dos mientras Sachi los mantenía los más alejados posibles matando algunos enemigos también; al tiempo, los enemigos comenzaban a notarse ser menos, sin embargo estaba comenzando a sentir la fatiga, por lo que Sachi comenzaba a tratar de apoyarme con más firmeza acercándose a los enemigos y para nuestra suerte, abriendo más mi rango de ataque; fue de esta manera que habíamos logrado salir con vida de aquel lugar.

Habíamos salido de aquel cuarto trampa y estábamos nuevamente en las profundidades de aquella mazmorra, donde el color azul abundaba y las paredes parecían de algún tipo de cristal, sin embargo estas tenían un grosor por supuesto mucho mayor. Me había puesto apoyando la espalda contra una pared y lentamente había dejado caer mi cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo mirando el mismo, sintiendo un extraño dolor que no sabía cómo expresar, era el dolor de haber perdido a mis compañeros, un dolor que no había experimentado nunca, ya que yo había sido hasta hace poco un jugador solitario.

—Tetsuo…Ducker….Sasamaru…todos….están muertos…

—Sachi….

Sachi había hecho lo mismo que yo, se había echado a un lado de mí y había comenzado a llorar, trata de reconfortarla pasando mi brazo sobre su hombro para acercarla más a mí, ella había comenzado a llorar con fuerza mientras se aferraba a mis ropas y yo luchaba por no llorar también, quería hacerlo, pero el sentimiento de que tenía que ser fuerte por ella llamaba a mi conciencia y me dictaba mis acciones, por lo que instintivamente solo me limite a abrazar a la chica entre mis brazos y esperara que se calmara un poco.

Habíamos regresado al pueblo; tratamos de contactar a Keita, sin embargo no se encontraba por ningún lado; había determinado que lo mejor sería buscarlo por la "friend list" para tratar de dar con él. Lo había encontrado en uno de los pisos redundantes a "el pueblo de los inicios" por lo que tuvimos que hacer otro salto, sin embargo lo que encontramos no fue bueno; para ninguno de los dos. Keita se encontraba mirando al cielo sobre un puente en el cual al ver hacia abajo no mirabas el agua o algo por el estilo; sino que mirabas las nubes, después de todo, nos encontrábamos en Aincrad, el castillo flotante de la muerte….

El chico miraba al cielo azul y después de unos segundos miraba hacia las nubes por debajo; en su mano izquierda sostenía lo que eran las llaves de "nuestra nueva casa" casa que no estrenaríamos todos juntos.

—Kirito…. ¿Por qué cuando veo la lista de mis amigos….solo los encuentro a ustedes?

—Keita….yo—trate de decir algo, sin embargo un nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente, no podía decir muchas cosas al respecto, sin embargo sentía que lo correcto sería decir que los había engañado todo este tiempo, sin embargo las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo podía limitarme a ver a Keita que miraba estupefacto el cielo, buscando algo, quizá alguna forma o quizá ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, solo estaba con la vista perdida en algún punto del firmamento.

—Keita….yo les he estado mintiendo—dije finalmente, sintiendo que un gran peso y miedo estaba sobre mis hombros al pensar en su respuesta.

—….. ¿Qué?... ¿a qué te refieres?—dijo el entre pausas, como si tardara más de lo necesario en procesar lo que decía.

—yo en realidad no tengo un nivel cercano al de ustedes….yo en realidad soy nivel 48—dije finalmente, sintiendo como una tensión invisible crecía entre el chico a unos metros de mí y yo; cuando su voz resonó en el aire sus palabras me golpearon más fuerte que algún crítico de algún jefe de piso "maldito beater" esas palabras jamás habrían dolido más de otra persona; sin embargo podía ver el profundo odio en los ojos del chico, él sabía que era mi culpa, seguramente él sabía que no les advertí, que al no haberles dicho mi nivel me reprimí a mí mismo y que no pelee enserio hasta el final.

— ¡POR TU CULPA!

— ¡Keita basta!

La voz de Sachi había resonado con fuerza, entonces, la mirada del chico de cabello morado oscuro miro a la chica a un lado mío y su mirada se suavizo notablemente, sin embargo al verme nuevamente esta regreso a tener unos ojos llenos de molestia.

— ¡Sachi, aléjate de él!—dijo Keita haciendo un movimiento con la mano, indicando que se pusiera detrás de él; Keita estaba tratando de alejar a la única amiga de la vida real que le quedaba aquí dentro de Sword Art Online de mí y no lo culpaba de esa acción, después de todo, había sido mi completa culpa el hecho de que mis compañeros hayan muerto. Estaba esperando a ver como Sachi comenzaría a caminar a un lado de Keita, seguramente mirándome con desprecio también, para que finalmente los dos desaparecieran y me dejaran a mi junto a mi vieja amiga, la soledad, vagando en los pisos delanteros para subir de nivel y escapar de este juego; sin embargo, fuera de lo que esperaba, no pasó nada de eso. Sachi se había aferrado fuertemente a mi gabardina y miraba al suelo con tristeza, su fleco lograba cubrir sus ojos, sin embargo lograba ver en el suelo arenoso y de concreto de este puente pequeños puntos oscuros que se hacían por pequeñas gotas de agua que descendían de las mejillas de Sachi.

—no peleen…no quiero que Kirito se valla…. No quiero que Keita haga que nuestra familia se haga más pequeña…

En el fondo me sorprendió un poco que viera nuestro grupo como algo más que un equipo de "amigos" para ayudarnos mutuamente a salir de esta, claro, después de todo ella tenía mucho más tiempo aquí que yo, ella compartía un pasado con esos chicos y quizá desde que entraron aquí los consideraría mucho más cercanos a ellos; fue por eso, que el que me incluyera a mí en ese mundillo.

—Sachi… ¿Qué haces? Aléjate de él….Oi…..S-sachi.

El chico no parecía comprender lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos abrieron como platos y comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas; dejo de prestarnos atención, miro al horizonte donde se comenzaba a esconder el sol detrás de las nubes a la gran distancia, y sin previo aviso, se puso de pie sobre la pieza de concreto que delimitaba el puente y evitaba que calleras al vacío, se paró sobre esa barda y miro al cielo; cerro los ojos y me pidió que la cuidara por él. No pude detenerlo, cuando corrí para detenerlo simplemente ya no podía alcanzarlo, su cuerpo caía a las profundidades y de un momento, entre las nubes pude ver que en mi lista de amigos el ya no estaba; había muerto.

Aquella noche Sachi y yo nos encontrábamos recostados como de costumbre en la misma cama, no era como que tuviéramos una relación romántica en realidad, compartíamos inventario como los casados ya que teníamos mucha confianza de uno al otro, y dormíamos juntos porque Sachi tenía problemas para dormir, esta noche no sería para nada la excepción, sin embargo no podía evitar abrazar a la chica que se aferraba a mi mientras lloraba, quizá pensando que si me soltaba un instante me iría a algún lado, fue por eso que esa noche le prometí nuevamente que no permitiría que algo le pasara, sí, yo me haría más fuerte para asegurarme de que Sachi lograra salir con vida de este juego de la muerte.

Ya había echo aquella promesa, sin embargo esta vez la estaba reafirmando; fue por eso… que tenía que salvarla.


	2. Cap2: Solo tu y yo

—Respondiendo reviews—

Carlos: gracias por tu comentario; aquí está la segunda parte para el disfrute publico :v

Kuroi to Tamashi: en cuanto a sus teorías sobre el futuro del fic tendré que decir que están en lo correcto en algunas y en otras no; sin embargo para darle suspenso a todo esto no les diré nada :v

BlackAuraWolf: a ti tuve la oportunidad de responder tu review por la caja de comentarios :3

Espero ver sus comentarios de nuevo en caso de que haga algo bien o mal y para saber si la historia les sigue agradando.

—Fin de las notas—

Cap 2: Solo nosotros dos.

Abrí mis ojos y vi el techo; es extraño como las casas pueden ser tan diferentes; hay gente que prefiere tener todo muy medieval; sin embargo parecía que Keita tuvo la intención de hacer una casa más al estilo del mundo real; las paredes estaban pintadas de la mitad inferior blanco y la mitad superior azul; el techo estaba de color blanco; no quisimos decorar mucho; de alguna forma se sentía muy solitario hacer esto sin los demás.

Mire a un lado mío; Sachi después de un par de horas pudo conciliar el sueño; a ella especialmente se le hacía complicado el dormir, quería hacer algo por ella; sin embargo sabía que estaba limitado en cuanto a lo que podía hacer, no podía solo decir "el pasado al pasado" o algo por el estilo ya que eso la lastimaría, y yo no quería eso; quería ayudarla a seguir adelante, sin embargo no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

"Después de todo fue mi culpa"

Aunque ella se la pasa insistiendo en que no es el caso yo sé que es así; después de todo, si les hubiera dicho que era de la delantera y que no sabíamos de aquel cuarto podría haberles dicho que lo más seguro es que fuera una trampa, y sin embargo fui un cobarde. Ahora lo único que me queda es Sachi; si no la protejo algo malo podría pasarle, y si algo le sucede… no creo que pueda sostenerme por mi mismo en este mundo. Tengo que hacerme fuerte; sin embargo, aunque no me guste admitirlo, Sachi es débil, tengo que ayudarla a alcanzarme o no podrá ir en la delantera; y si no sigo en la delantera no ayudare a terminar este juego; no me estoy dando el papel de alguien que tenga que estar ahí; sin embargo todas las personas fuertes son importantes ahora; todo el que pueda luchar tiene que hacerlo; por el bien de regresar a casa con nuestros seres queridos; por el bien de poder ver la verdadera luz del día.

Fue así como decidí salir nuevamente a salir cada noche a entrenar mientras Sachi dormía; lo aria por ella, tenía que dejar de ser débil y tener una meta a futuro, aunque esa ya la tenía definida.

"te voy a sacar de aquí definitivamente"

Me senté sobre la cama; esta era una cama personal, por lo que los dos estábamos algo apretados ahí, aunque por alguna razón sentía que la vergüenza de las primeras veces ya había pasado; ya me había acostumbrado a que Sachi me pidiera el dormir con migo para lograr conciliar el sueño; incluso hoy día ya ni siquiera pedía permiso.

Hice un movimiento con mi mano derecha; equipe una gabardina que había comprado hace tiempo en la delantera; de momento la que mejor estado tenía en cuanto equilibrio de habilidades; saque mi espada, al hacer unos movimientos en el inventario esta desapareció y me dejo ver un menú con todas las espadas de una mano que tenía; seleccione una que maximizaba levemente más la fuerza y que tenía más resistencia que la que tenía actualmente; equipe un par de guantes cuero negro, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unas botas cortas (abecés creo que este juego en cuanto algunos conjuntos no tiene nada de medieval).

Salí del cuarto asegurándome de que Sachi no despertara; o al menos eso creí. Comencé a bajar las escaleras; la casa era de dos pisos; era bastante amplia, más de lo que imagine; tenía una sala de estar con 3 sillones y una chimenea; al fondo una mesa donde podríamos habernos sentado todos a comer y una cocina donde hacer comida; la casa tenía un patio con pasto bastante amplio también; es una lástima que no pueda compartir esto con todos…

Cuando estaba dispuesto a salir por la puerta principal una voz me detuvo; esta se escuchaba desesperada, entre cortada y podía notar solo con escuchar si quebrada voz que estaba llorando por alguna razón. Su voz llamo a mi nombre con fuerza y sin darme tiempo a voltear por completo escuche como sus pasos recorrieron la escalera hasta el final para que dé un momento a otro una fuerza extraña impactara contra mi costado tumbándome contra el suelo. Sachi había saltado enzima mío; esta se encontraba con el rostro clavado en mi pecho mientras lloraba con fuerza.

— ¡S-sachi! ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes tú también!

Seguramente se había asustado cuando miro que me estaba yendo, sin decir ninguna palabra, sin decir que regresaría; sin embargo no quería despertarla, después de todo creía que había logrado dormir y ella tiene muchos problemas para eso. Sachi me miraba con los ojos rojos de con las líneas marcadas por las lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas, ella era mi amiga, no me gustaba verla de esta manera.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte; en realidad solo estaba por ir a entrenar.

—Entre….nar.

Lo dijo por pausas, como si analizara lo que haría después de que saliera de aquí; entonces, súbitamente se aferró a mi ropa, regreso a poner su rostro contra mi pecho, se agarró con un poco más de fuerza y luego susurro una sola palabra inaudible.

— ¿Qué?

—No….

"No" fue lo que dijo, esto me sorprendió ya que no esperaba que una sola palabra en este instante pudiera significar tantas cosas; sin embargo estaba más que claro que a lo que se refería era "no quiero que vayas a entrenar". Deje salir una sonrisa sin querer; mire al techo y pensé en resignarme por un momento; sin embargo no podía hacer eso, ya que lo estaba haciendo por ella y por la memoria de mis amigos del gremio; tenía que ser fuerte por ellos.

—Sachi…tengo que ir.

— ¿Por qué?

—"¿Por qué?" dices…..claramente es porque quiero ser más fuerte; fuerte para poder protegerte.

Se quedó callada; no sacaba su rostro de mi pecho, incluso así seguía hablando y objetando a mi objetivo.

—No necesito protección si no me expongo al peligro; si tú no te expones al peligro no desaparecerás y no me quedare sola…..así que…..por favor.

Comprendía que de alguna manera no quería perderme; sin embargo no podía prometer eso, no luchar seria básicamente abandonarla por igual, teniendo en cuenta mi objetivo no podía aceptar su petición; cosa que la hizo molestar; esta se molestó, cuando mire su rostro normalmente sereno o sonriente a uno claramente enojado por alguna razón trague saliva con miedo.

—Quiero que salgas de este juego de la muerte; te prometí que te sacaría de este juego; que verías el día de su final; no me echare atrás, incluso si te enojas; incluso si dejas de hablarme, seguiré luchando; deberías dejar de ser tan egoísta.

Dije eso con una sonrisa forzada recordando aquella vez debajo de aquel puente y pensando en su mini plan suicida. Ella comprendió a que me refería y su rostro pasó de un rojo de enojo a un rojo de vergüenza.

—Todo estará bien; yo no me iré.

—…..júralo.

—lo juro.

— ¡No!—Exclamo de repente— ¡Júralo con el corazón!—concluyo finalmente y deje salir un suspiro junto con una sonrisa; de alguna forma me recordaba a la actitud de mi hermanita; también era adorable cuando se enojaba, igual que esta chica en este momento.

— ¡Lo juro!—dije mientras me daba un leve golpe en el pecho; demostrando que lo juraba de corazón; Sachi sonrió alegremente entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, haciendo que sus facciones se vieran levemente más tiernas que de costumbre; sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas y su cabello despeinado era realmente adorable; además de que tenía un vestido blanco de una pieza para dormir que le quedaba la perfección.

—Es noche; durmamos por ahora, mañana en la mañana o incluso un poco más tarde…tendrás más tiempo… ¿no?

—…de acuerdo.

—Yei.

Sachi dejo salir un leve llamado a la victoria, como sintiendo que fuera a despertar a algún vecino o algo; ella se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia mí, acepte la ayuda y me puse de pie; sin embargo note que ella no soltaba mi mano; me miraba sonriente, con más alegría de la que había tenido nunca desde "aquello".

—Anda, a dormir—dijo con una sonrisa mientras me tiraba de la mano para que la siguiera a la habitación; por un momento cierto pensamiento lascivo vino a mi mente, pero lo deseche agitando la cabeza con fuerza, este no era "ese" tipo de situaciones, esto era algo diferente ciertamente.

Nuevamente en la cama se notaba a Sachi más tranquila, ella cerro sus ojos respiro hondo, luego libero el aire dejando salir un "fuuu", cosa que me pareció realmente lindo.

—Buenas noches Kirito.

—Buenas noches Sachi.

….

Si había algo que no había entre yo y Sachi era una relación amorosa….sin embargo… si las cosas seguían así ni siquiera yo sabía que podía pasar…

*Time skip: 3 semanas*

Comencé a correr en dirección a un minotauro que alzaba un acha en su mano derecha mientras rugía con furia al ver que me acercaba para enfrentarlo; el minotauro hizo un desliz con su hacha verticalmente; sin embargo lo esquive con rapidez he hice simultáneamente 4 cortes en su torso que bajaron 9% de su vida. El minotauro al notarl el daño había soltado una patada en mi dirección; sin embargo mis estats de agilidad eran superiores a los monstros de este nivel; esquive ese ataque haciendo un movimiento circular y proseguí con el ataque. Mientras esquivaba los ataques y contrarrestaba algunos chocando mi espada contra su hacha incline levemente mi cuerpo así activando una SS "Sword Skill" de dos movimientos; un tajo rápido hacia arriba y seguido uno hacia abajo; si el ataque era ejecutado con precisión el segundo tajo seria el doble de fuerte; la vida del minotauro había disminuido bastante; ya solo le quedaba alrededor de unos 30 o menos puntos de vida.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un grito de guerra sonó desde mi espalda y una lanza de un plateado y un mango azul marino salió disparado desde un lado de mi cabeza insertándose en la cabeza del minotauro haciendo que su vida se redujera hasta 0; fue ahí cuando su cuerpo exploto en cientos de polígonos muriendo en el acto.

—Justo a tiempo Sachi.

—Gracias.

Mire a la chica delante de mí; con una armadura color azul con detalles blancos, una armadura estándar de las tiendas de los niveles más superiores; sin embargo con una defensa bastante decente; el arma que Sachi tenía a la mano era un arma drapeada por un monstruo oculto en los pisos redundantes. Actualmente estábamos 5 pisos detrás de la delantera; no es que mágicamente hayamos logrado llegar aquí, solo digamos que comenzamos a hacer "trampa" mientras yo peleaba contra algunos monstruos poderosos y los debilitaba Sachi esperaba para atacar en el momento en el que su vida estuviera realmente baja; de esta manera su nivel aumento considerablemente en muy poco tiempo, y de esta manera también hemos podido llegar en tan poco tiempo a los niveles redundantes a la delantera.

—Aunque me sigo sintiendo algo mal; después de todo yo soy la única ganando experiencia.

—No te preocupes; cuando estemos en la delantera ya podremos subir de nivel de manera más justa.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Lo último lo dijo con una rebosante sonrisa; no sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero había logrado que poco a poco la sonrisa de Sachi regresara; después de aquel día ella me prometió que también se haría más fuerte por nosotros dos; aún recuerdo que me reacción fue escupir el café por lo que ella inmediatamente se asustó y comenzó a disculparse. Ver a esta Sachi de alguna manera me hace sentir confiado; sé que le puedo confiar mi espalda a ella y que ella sabe que yo cuidare la suya cuando sea necesaria; nos mantendremos juntos para que no vuelva a suceder lo que ocurrió aquella vez en aquel calabozo en la trampa del cofre.

Nosotros luchábamos por eso.

Entre los arboles del bosque donde nos encontrábamos subiendo de nivel una extraña ráfaga de viento se hizo presente; mi cabello ondulo con el mismo y sentí como la frescura del aire frio mitigaba levemente el calor del momento; Sachi sintió lo mismo y levanto levemente el rostro en señal de agrado ante aquel sentimiento.

Creo que pronto podremos alcanzar la delantera; tendremos que luchar contra cosas peligrosas; sin embargo no hay problema alguno, no tengo que pensar en los problemas de momento, eso podría estancarme y no puedo darme ese lujo, ya que tengo mi misión que es sacar a Sachi de este infierno.

—Kirito ¡hay que seguir! — dijo ella con una clara sonrisa en su rostro, no podía simplemente creer que esta era la Sachi que tenía miedo de luchar hace algunas semanas, y aunque tenía intriga de que sería lo que la impulsara a luchar tenía la idea de que ella seguro tenía la auto misión de salir de aquí por los compañeros que no lo lograron, al igual que yo.

—Sí, andando.

De esta manera seguimos avanzando a las profundidades del bosque; luchando contra creaturas para que Sachi lograra subir de nivel con rapidez.

Era de noche ya; habíamos regresado a casa para pasar la noche; ya era casi una rutina. Nos levantábamos temprano, nos dábamos los "buenos días", comíamos, nos alistábamos y subíamos a los pisos superiores; entrabamos a alguna mazmorra o íbamos a algún lugar con algunos pocos monstruos y comenzábamos a batallar; siempre que subíamos a un nuevo piso era fácil subir de nivel; sin embargo, claramente, cada tanto era necesario pelear un poco más. Para estar seguros de que tenía el nivel necesario nos tomábamos tres días enteros; cuando mirábamos que los monstruos ya estaban a un nivel en el que ella pudiera enfrentarlos sola pasábamos al siguiente piso. De esta forma no nos tomó mucho tiempo seguir adelante; sin embargo aún hay un largo tramo que continuar; solo en estas semanas Sachi ya era nivel 34; sin embargo yo había subido a 50.

—Estoy muerto.

Me senté sobre una silla en el comedor y azote levemente el mentón sobre la mesa de madera; la mesa era circular y algo amplia, Sachi se había sentado delante de mí y me miraba con una típica sonrisa.

— ¿Deseas algo de café?

—Por favor.

Sachi se puso de pie y comenzó a enlistar los "ingredientes" no eran la gran cosa; después de todo en este juego todo se simplifico exageradamente; hacer algo tan sencillo como un café es ahora muchísimo más fácil; tanto que el café estuvo en tan solo un minuto o menos.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

Mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo mire los alrededores; la gran mayoría estaba echo de madera; las estanterías, el piso, la mesa; la razón de esto es que la mayoría del dinero se fue en comprar la casa en sí. Aunque a Sachi no le pareciera terminaba gastando la mayoría de mi dinero en ella, armaduras, lanzas, ítems, lo que le fuera útil lo terminaba comprando; de esta manera destinaba la otra parte del dinero en comida y bebida y la otra en decorar la casa.

—Kirito…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Gracias por todo.

—….no, gracias a ti.

De alguna manera…. No sabría cómo expresarlo….pero ella seguía siendo ella; a pesar de que se había hecho más fuerte en este poco tiempo, aún era insegura, tímida, pero muy, muy sonriente; ella suele ser muy torpe, se cae muy seguido y ella rápidamente me echa una mirada hacia mí para ver que no me diera cuenta de que había pasado, sin embargo al notar que vi todo el acto rápidamente se pone totalmente roja de la vergüenza; conforme la confianza se fue dando entre nosotros dos también comenzó a ser más abierta ante lo que pensaba y lo que sentía; aunque sé que claramente hay cosas que aún no me ha dicho sé que las sabré eventualmente; porque por alguna razón; cuando la veo sentada delante de mi tomando café tan calmadamente, siento que podría pasar el resto de mi vida de esta manera.

"solo nosotros dos"

Me sorprendí; por un momento creí que ella había adivinado mis pensamientos, sin embargo no parecía ser el caso; solo…..solo estaba teniendo una corriente pensativa similar a la mía.

—Solos nosotros dos, de esta forma…— Dijo mientras esbozaba una de sus típicas "cálidas sonrisas"; sin embargo, a pesar de que sonara ridículo y que fuera muy vergonzoso yo continúe con sus palabras que se habían quedado al aire.

—De alguna forma….es agradable.

Ella sonrió; como si esa fuera la respuesta correcta y creo que lo era; nuestros lazos de amistad se habían hecho más fuertes; definitivamente Sachi y yo…..saldríamos de esta.


	3. Cap 3: la pequeña Silica

—Notas antes del capítulo—

¿Les han llega esas situaciones en las cuales todo está mal y aparentemente no pueden hacer nada para mejorarlo?

¡Pues estoy en una de esas situaciones!

Es por esa razón que estoy muy…. ¡Muy! Atrasado con estos dos proyectos que serán "To love ru: No todos los cambios son para bien" y "Sword Art Online: Otro destino".

Espero que no lo tomen a mal; pero es que realmente estoy contra la espada y la pared en muchos sentidos. Mi vida diaria no me está permitiendo mi tiempo para escribir en la PC y tengo que estar cargando un cuaderno a donde sea que valla para seguir avanzando con "lo que sea".

Espero que puedan perdonarme hasta que pueda ser más activo nuevamente lo cual será avisado claramente.

(Nota autor: Tenemos en cuenta que Kirito es un Pc gamer y además de eso un jugador de juegos multijugador masivos. Teniendo esto como base imagine que el sería más así como el jugador "promedio" de ese tipo de juegos. Alguien con tendencia levemente a-social y sin muchos amigos; tengamos en cuenta de que de haber muerto Sachi sabrían que su actitud seria levemente peor a la que se mostrara de ahora en adelante :v )

Cabe destacar que no respetare al 100 el guion de SAO asi que si de pronto leen cosas raras pos ya saben :v

…

Cap 3: La pequeña Silica.

—Kirito ¿me puedes explicar otra vez la razón por la que regresamos al piso 35?

Sachi y yo nos encontrábamos caminando en medio de un bosque del piso 35; la razón la había explicado anteriormente; sin embargo porque un monstruo apareció de la nada Sachi se asustó y dejo de prestarme atención.

—"Kyaaaaaaaa, por favor ayudameeeeee; Tengo miedoooo…."—Dije con una clara voz llena de sarcasmo al recordad como me llamaba tras la situación por la que pasamos.

— ¡No te burles de mí!... es que salió de la nada.

Note como Sachi comenzaba a tener los ojos totalmente llorosos mientras abrazaba su lanza.

—P-perdón… Espera ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando? Tú puedes y pudiste acabar con ese monstruo tu sola.

—Prometiste ser más amable.

Bueno; eso era cierto. De un tiempo para acá he comenzado a tener un tipo de actitud realmente sarcástica y "divertida" al menos para mí; según Sachi "actuar de esa manera puede hacer que la gente se aleje de ti trayendo como consecuencia que no tengas ningún amigo… ¡Ninguno! ¿Me estas escuchando? Olle…." No es por nada; pero creo que mi actitud sería peor si no la tuviera a ella, pero creo que es un avance que trate de comunicarme con la gente.

—Después de todo soy un ser a-social que ama su computadora.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—Nnnop.

De esta manera seguimos andando un rato más; comencé a explicar la razón de la cual estábamos en este bosque en primera instancia.

—Hace poco mientras paseaba por el pueblo centrar mire a un hombre gritando con una multitud rodeándolo. Al acercarme note que este estaba gritándole a una mujer; este la acusaba de ser una "PK" sin embargo la gente a su alrededor al escuchar eso comenzó a retirarse.

— ¿Por miedo?

—No. La razón por la que comenzaron a retirarse fue otra; creían que era un mentiroso.

— ¿Por qué?

—La mujer tenía "color verde" por lo tanto era imposible que esta fuera un Player Killer.

—Ya veo. Entonces ¿Cuál es la razón por la que lo estas ayudando?

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no lo!...

Sachi me miraba coquetamente con una sonrisa; sabía que estaba mintiendo, por lo que deje salir un gran suspiro y seguí adelante —Eres una muy buena persona— Dijo ella mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa —No, no lo soy—Dije mientras me centraba en 3 monstruos de unos 2metros y medio a una corta distancia —La razón por la que hago esto es en realidad para atrapar a esa mujer de ser el caso; detesto a los PK tanto como cualquiera; por cierto, su nombre es Rosalia. Te tienes que preparar, estamos por entrar en combate.

— ¿Qué?

Me adelante a Sachi que seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos y des envaine mi espada; corrí a la mayor velocidad que pude y active un Sword Skill de tres movimientos con los cuales podría encargarme de los tres monstruos fácilmente. Estos eran de 2metros y medio de altura; bastantes gordos, eran como simios de pelaje café oscuro.

—(A salvo).

Fue lo que pensé mientras miraba a la chica que sostenía una pluma azul entre sus manos; una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla mientras decía "Pina" seguramente el nombre de su mascota. Un dragón pequeño con habilidades curativas.

— ¡Kiritoooo! ¡No me dejes atrás de esa manera!—Decía Sachi mientras inflaba una mejilla haciendo un puchero, claramente en señal de estar molesta por salir a luchar sin ella; sin embargo al notar a la joven chica delante de nosotros y deja el berrinche de lado mientras comienzo a notar que su rostro comienza a tornarse rojo y literalmente echar humo *¿Por qué habrán programado los sentimientos de esta manera…será algo para pensar después*.

—Lo siento; no pude ayudar a tu mascota.

—N-no te preocupes por eso. Fue mi culpa en cualquier caso.

—…

—…

Ni yo ni Sachi dijimos nada; se podía sentir en el aire que la chica estaba realmente triste por la pérdida de su dragón mascota; sin embargo, por suerte era algo de beneficio para mí. Por otro lado algo en mi me quería impulsar a ayudarla fuera de cualquier razón aparente.

—… Aun puedes salvar a tu mascota.

— ¿Enserio?

—Al sur de piso 47 hay algo llamado "La colina de las memorias" he escuchado que ahí hay una flor capas de resucitar a las mascotas muertas.

—…Piso 47.

Al inicio pareció muy alegre al ver que sería posible regresarla a la vida; sin embargo al notar que había un largo camino por recorrer pareció regresar a su estado triste.

—Usualmente si me cubres los gastos iría yo mismo pero… si el dueño de la mascota no va la flor no aparecerá.

—Con la información es más que suficiente; si entreno lo suficiente….

—Solo tienes 3 días para resucitarla después de su muerte.

—No puede ser… lo siento… Pina.

Me puse de pie y mire a Sachi que ahora parecía estar irritada por otra cosa; al preguntarle solo miro a otro lado con un puchero… ¿Quizá por dejarla en segundo plano? De igual manera no podía dejar a la chica ahí como si nada; algo en mí no me dejaba.

—No te preocupes. Tienes 3 dias.

— ¿he?—Dijeron Sachi y la chica al mismo tiempo; abrí un menú haciendo un movimiento con mi mano derecha y localizando en un mini mapa a la chica al parecer llamada Silica la seleccione tocando su nombre; instantáneamente apareció una pantalla delante de mí y comencé a seleccionar unas armaduras femeninas que habían dropeado algunos monstruos fuertes; no podía dárselos a Sachi ya que ella era una guerrera con lanza; dependiendo de tus armas y profesión las armaduras que puedes usar varían bastante. Además de eso le di una daga bastante poderosa que yo no podía usar.

—estos equipos elevaran tus stats a lo que sería una person niveles mayores. Si yo voy con tigo lo más seguro es que todo vaya bien.

—….¿he?— Dejo salir Sachi de un momento a otro; parecía que quería quejarse; no sé porque, hace nada estaba elogiando el hecho de que "era amable" .

—…. ¿Por qué hace todo esto por mí?— la chica de equipo simple de color amarillo me pregunta mientras me mira llena de curiosidad; no quería responder; ya que Sachi por alguna razón también me estaba mirando llena de curiosidad.

—Te lo dire… si prometes no reírte.

—No lo hare.

—….Porque te pareces a mi hermana pequeña— Dije eso tapándome el rostro con una mano; por alguna razón sentí que eso disimularía la pena que sentía en ese momento por las miradas.

La chica mintió; comenzó a reír con algo de fuerza y Sachi por su lado también comenzó a hacer, solo que en su caso lo hacía de una manera lo menos fuerte posible para que no lo notara; no obstante era fácil notar que era la razón por la cual cubría levemente su rostro con su mano. Le eche una mirada fulminante y ella se tensó parándose como un soldado al que llaman la atención, a la chica no le dije nada; no era como si la conociera lo suficiente como para tener la confianza de regañarla.

—L…lo siento; no es mucho lo que tengo, pero pagare por tus servicios.

La chica hizo un movimiento con su mano y abrió el menú; note como estaba seleccionando la opción de "transferencia" por lo que imagine que trataría obviamente de pagarme; usualmente habría aceptado la paga por el trabajo, sin embargo esta vez no la estaba ayudando solo porque sí.

—No te preocupes. No es completamente ajeno a la razón por la que vine aquí.

—…oh, mi nombre es Silica.

Aunque ya lo sabía me presente formalmente.

—Mi nombre es Kirito, la chica de ahí es Sachi. Estaremos juntos por un tiempo, es un placer conocerte.

Sachi me miraba con mucha sorpresa al notar que estaba estrechando mi mano con la chica; a juzgar por lo que estábamos hablando antes de llegar a esta situación imagino que no imaginaba que podría llegar a hablar con alguien de esta manera sin que se alejara diciendo "idiota" o algo por el estilo.

—Dime ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? En este lugar.

—Bueno, creo que todo comenzó cuando entre a la secundaria; mi mami era medio alcohólica y no tenía muchos amigos….

—(oh Sachi acabas de hacer un muy mal movimiento)—comencé a quejarme mentalmente mientras acompañábamos a la chica a la ciudad más cercana.

"Piso 35: Mishe"

Narrador externo: Dentro de un Bar/Hotel se podía ver a un trio de jugadores; dos chicas hablando apaciblemente sobre la vida de la chica de amarillo y a un chico con ropas oscuras golpeando levemente su rostro contra la mesa de madera.

Pov normal.

—y entonces Pina volo para protegerme de ese ataque muriendo de un critical hit que fue muy efectivo dándome tiempo de que ustedes llegaran a salvarme.

—Demonios a ti sí que te gusta pokemon- kirito.

—Bueno; era mi juego favorito antes de llegar aquí.

— (Por supuesto que lo era; estas neuronas pudieron servir para idear algun plan estupendo para salir de este juego, pero las malgaste aprendiéndome de memora los chingomil nombres de un montón de monstruos de un juego RPG).

Sachi me miraba con reproche al notar el tipo de corriente pensativa que cruzaba por mi mente; no sé porque seria, quizá lo noto al ver que estaba azotando mi cabeza contra la mesa durante 20 minutos o quizá sea porque mis ojos reflejan MUERTE Y DESTRUCCIOOOOOOOOOON…..de acuerdo estoy exagerando.

— ¿Conoces a la mujer que nos intercepto hace unos momentos?

—Te refieres a Rosalia seguramente. Si, la conozco. Formábamos un grupo anteriormente; sin embargo al molestarme con ella los abandone.

—ya veo.

Sachi me toma levemente por la manga por la parta baja de la mesa para que Silica no lo notara; en su rostro vi que ella comprendía una cosa. Ya le había comentado acerca de ella; la mujer que hizo PK pero que era verde en vez de rojo. Era la mujer que buscábamos y por malo que sonara Silica era un medio para acercarnos a ella. El hombre gasto todo su dinero en un cristal de tele transportación ya predeterminado a la cárcel; solo teníamos que atraparla y hacerla utilizarlo junto a sus cómplices.

Durante la noche le mostré a Silica por medio de un mapa la ubicación del lugar al cual iríamos; sin embargo note que alguien nos espiaba, cuando trate de atraparlo había escapado. Sus habilidades de espionaje tenían que ser muy altas para poder escuchar a través de las puertas lo cual me sorprendía.

Al final, después de explicar a Silica como procederíamos a ir a la colina de las memorias Sachi y yo nos retiramos.

—Espera Kirito, no rentamos un tercer cuarto.

— ¿a qué te refieres?

— ¿Dónde dormirás tú?—Dijo ella casi dando por hecho que Sachi dormiría sola en aquella habitación.

Antes de que respondiera a su pregunta Sachi repentinamente se aferró a mi brazo re-pegándose levemente al mismo, entonces dejo salir una extraña risa como "fufufu" y respondió —nosotros claramente dormimos juntos ¿verdad kirito?— Silica nos miraba con un rostro lleno de sorpresa, a pesar de que Sachi me miraba insistiendo en que respondiera no lo hice, estaba seguro de que la información había sido mal interpretada y en realidad no comprendía la razón de crear ese mal entendido a propósito así que me limite a asentir.

No hace falta decir que el rostro de Silica estaba echando humo.

"Joder… que día"

Mañana saldríamos a buscar la flor que le regresaría la vida a al jamster de Silica; si todo sale bien, habremos terminado dos misiones auto impuestas en un solo movimiento.


	4. Cap: Mision salvar a Pina

—Notas—

Lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto….muy…muuuuy corto, sin embargo los trabajos para los títulos que tengo en la escuela y mi hermano mayor ocupando la computadora no me da para mucho más en realidad; por otro lado quiero comentar desde este cap que introduciré unas sagas totalmente fuera de lo que se mostró en la línea temporal de SAO en el anime o novelas, aquellos sucesos importantes si sucederán, sin embargo para desarrollar la historia entre nuestro protagonista y Sachi será necesario.

Cap 4: misión salvar a Pina.

— ¿Entonces como dices que se llama tu hámster?

— ¡Pina! Además no es un hámster, es un dragón.

Mientras caminábamos por un sendero no podía evitar mirar el páramo a ambos lados, las flores llegaban hasta donde la vista alcanzaba y el aire puro con el olor de cientos de flores de alguna manera era agradable. Sachi miraba con ojos llenos de asombro las miles de flores a los alrededores; sin embargo no era un día de campo, estábamos en este nivel para obtener un ítem especial que regresaría a la vida a la mascota de la niña adicta a pokémon.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Un agudo grito proveniente de Silica destruyo mis tímpanos y al dar media vuelta pude notar como un monstro planta con sus tentáculos la tenía tomada de una pierna; aunque fuera estúpido su primer instinto no fue el de ponerse a salvo, si no el de gritarme que "no mirara nada"; por otro lado el ver como Silica era tomada por la fuerza por aquel monstro, no solo por el hecho de que era un monstro, sino que era uno con tentáculos me hizo tener un escalofrió mientras "ciertos" recuerdos sobre "ciertas" animaciones pasaban por mi mente.

—Kirito ¿Qué tienes?

—N-nada, tu ignórame.

Sachi se había dirigido a mí con duda al notar que estaba sosteniendo mi rostro no sabiendo si morirme de la pena o morirme de la risa, por otro lado Silica estaba gritando por nuestra ayuda; Sachi notando que yo no estaba en condiciones le hablo.

— ¡Tranquila! ¡Tienes los materiales necesarios para hacerle frente!

— ¡C-claro!

La chica había tomado la daga del estuche en su espalda e hizo un corte sobre el tentáculo liberándose del mismo, entonces, comenzó a descender en caída libre, haciendo algunos movimientos evitaba los ataques de tentáculos del monstro e impulsándose sobre uno de los mismos que la creatura había utilizado para atacarla utilizo un skill para apuñalarlo de lleno, el daño había sido crítico y la creatura había muerto.

—…. ¿M-miraste?—nuevamente su instinto principal era el de estar segura de que yo no había visto nada, tapando mis ojos con la mano dije que no había visto absolutamente nada, de esa forma seguimos nuestro camino por el sendero.

—Pero enserio….para caer en esa trampa…

—Ya no te tienes que preocupar Kirito—Dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo— ¡ahora que se cómo son esas trampas no caeré nuevamente!— como una obra de destino en el suelo un circulo brillo advirtiendo que una trampa había sido activada, de esta forma una creatura igual había aparecido poniendo a Silica en la situación anterior.

—Este será un día tremendamente largo.

—Y que lo digas.

— ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Ayúdenme!

El camino había sido recorrido, en muy poco tiempo habíamos llegado donde la flor crecía, sin embargo algo no me dejaba de molestar y era el hecho de que sentía la presencia de alguien siguiéndonos; me había asegurado de decirle a Sachi de forma segura pero….

—Sachi…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No te sorprendas, pero alguien tiene siguiéndonos desde hace un tiempo.

— ¡HAAAAAAAA!

Su reacción totalmente sorprendida simplemente me hizo dudar por un instante de sus capacidades de seguir una instrucción, sin embargo inmediatamente después de aquello se puso en un semblante serio.

— ¿Qué haremos?

—Ya tenemos la flor, no creo que sea un problema enfrentarnos a unos cuantos muchachos de las plantas bajas, después de todo les tenemos ventaja.

—Bien.

Silica se había acercado al pedestal, totalmente ignorando nuestra pequeña platica detrás de ella, la planta había salido del centro de aquel lugar y una gota bajaba por uno de sus pétalos; Silica estaba impaciente, sin embargo, imaginando que los que nos seguían venían por el ítem raro le sugerí que no debería de utilizarlo hasta que estuviéramos en un lugar más agradable para su hámster, nuevamente fui regañado.

Hicimos el camino de regreso; Silica estaba extremadamente feliz, el sol estaba queriendo ponerse por el horizonte, sin embargo aún nos restaba al menos una hora de luz antes de que se hiciera de noche, por lo que regresaríamos al hotel antes de la misma.

Mientras estábamos regresando pude notar una presencia entre los árboles, ya arto y sabiendo de quien se trataba había llamado con una voz autoritaria para que se presentara.

—Anda, parece que no eres tan malo después de todo, si tu nivel de percepción puede ver detrás de mi fachada.

—Rosalia, no me sorprende.

La mujer había resultado ser realmente de un gremio de player killers, después de unas palabras hablo a sus subordinados para que nos atacaran; Silica se había puesto en guardia, sin embargo la hice retroceder, después de todo no había necesidad de que interfiriera en la batalla. Sachi se había quedado cuidando que nadie se acercara a Silica mientras yo recibía los ataques del grupo de Rosalia, al menos entre todos bajaban un promedio de 400 por daño, sin embargo eso no sería necesario para afectarme; en mi mano derecha tenia equipado un anillo que regeneraba 500 de daño durante cada intervalo de 10 segundos durante una pelea, eso significaba que podrían estar de aquella manera todo el día y mi HP no se vería afectado en absoluto. Rosalia trato de jugar psicológicamente con migo, sin embargo utilizando al máximo mis stats de velocidad me aproxime a ella sin que pudiera notarlo; mi espada estaba haciendo un corte leve en su cuello y la de mera impresión bajo su lanza en señal de que no opondría resistencia; como ya había mencionado a Sachi antes de conocer a Silica, tenía a la mano con migo un cristal de tele transportación predefinido a la prisión, solo era cosa de que ellos lo tomaran y se fueran, cosa que hicieron al notar que no tenían manera de pelear contra nosotros.

Rosalia y sus compañeros habían sido tele transportados a la prisión; los últimos rayos ya se hacían presentes y la noche caería en cualquier momento, haciendo mi vista hacia atrás podía ver a Sachi que me miraba con ojos llenos de aprobación mientras mostraba su dedo pulgar en señal de "bien hecho" por otro lado podía ver con claridad que Silica quería una explicación, la cual tendría que esperar hasta llegar al inn.

Habiendo llegado las explicaciones fueron dadas, Silica al inicio parecía molesta por ser "usada" sin embargo comprendiendo que era para un bien mayor decidió dejarlo de lado, no tardamos mucho en que ella decidiera utilizar el ítem obtenido, la gota que salía de la flor callo sobre el drop "corazón de pina" y momentos después la creatura regreso a la vida. Silica, llena de felicidad abraso a el pequeño dragón de color azul, luego se lanzó sobre Sachi dándole las gracias, y aunque no lo esperaba lo hizo sobre mi igualmente. Festejamos, habíamos metido a la cárcel a los chicos malos y habíamos logrado salvar a la mascota de la niña, habíamos terminado dos misiones auto impuestas de una sola movida y eso era algo para festejar realmente.

—Fin del capítulo—


	5. Cap 5: nuestro camino juntos

—Notas—

Este capítulo será la introducción a la saga que introduciré al arco de Aincrad; tengo que hacer 2 preguntas al respecto para saber que les agradaría más sobre la misma.

Opción 1: Kirito y Sachi entran a un dungeon que acaban de descubrir, sin embargo quedando atrapados no les queda más opción que tratar de avanzar por el mismo para poder salir y seguir su aventura,; decir más es spoiler :V

Opción 2: Kirito y Sachi terminan entrando a una misión impuesta por un NPC mientras buscan en los interiores de un bosque, lo que no sabían era que esta misión era un evento especial, en el camino harán nuevos compañeros, decir más seria spoiler :V x2

Espero saber cuál de las dos les guste más, de esta forma los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

Cap 5: El camino que decidimos seguir juntos.

— ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sachi salía corriendo de un lado mio; la Quimera que teníamos adelante nuestro había rugido con fuerza, tal como el informe decía, fue bueno traer el ítem "tapones de oído" para esta batalla, aquel grito nos habría aturdido dándonos 3 segundos de desventaja, dándole tiempo de hacer el siguiente movimiento que era un ataque eléctrico en varias direcciones; difícil de esquivar. Sachi había activado su Skill más poderoso de momento, este consistía en una serie consecutiva de ataques altamente probables críticos; haciendo un giro hizo un corte, entonces elevo la lanza nuevamente e hizo un segundo; la Quimera dio un giro y trato de darle un golpe con la cola, sin embargo Sachi se agacho evitando el mismo, luego, esta hizo que la punta de la lanza chocara contra el suelo, haciendo que la misma rebotara y dándole oportunidad de tomarla por el impulso y darle un giro a la misma haciendo que tomara más velocidad, esta con sus movimientos de mano logro hacer que la lanza hiciera un giro sobre su cintura y prosiguió haciendo un par de ataques de estoque, consecutivamente finalizaba el combo de críticos dando un salto e insertando la lanza sobre la creatura. Estando sobre el aire casi no tendría rango para esquivar aquel ataque, fue por eso que ahí entraba mi turno.

— ¡Cambio!

— ¡HaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Comencé a correr en dirección de la creatura, active un Sword Skill de un solo ataque contundente, para activar el mismo tenía que mantener mi cuerpo inclinado con la espada envainada, a tan solo un metro de la Quimera que estaba a punto de atacar a Sachi des envaine la espada que estaba brillando en un color rojo potente e hice un corte sobre la misma.

*¡GURUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*

La Quimera rugió nuevamente con fuerza, ahora estaba furiosa.

— ¡Sachi, ahora!

— ¡Si!

Sachi había tomado de una mini mochila a un lado de ella una pequeña esfera y la lanzo a la creatura mientras rugía; "una bomba sónica" está en el momento del rugido aturdiría a la creatura dándonos tiempo para atacar. La bomba explotó haciendo un sonido agudo, la Quimera aturdida cayó al suelo; aprovechando Sachi y yo nos lanzamos al ataque. Su vida estaba casi en 0, los siguientes ataques tenían que ser perfectos, con un daño constante entre los dos podríamos lograrlo; sin embargo dejando a la Quimera con poca vida este logro ponerse de pie y extendiendo sus alas emprendió vuelo unos metros sobre nosotros. Esta rugió nuevamente y sobre la misma unas nubes se formaron mientras de estas comenzaban a caer algunos rayos aleatoriamente sobre el área circúndate a la misma. Sachi se cubrió con su escudo cuando un ataque choco contra ella directamente, este hizo que ella saliera disparada a la distancia.

— ¡Sachi!

Con mis estados de velocidad podía esquivar con dificultad los que descendían de la nube en cuestión, al pasar 4 segundos el ataque había parado y la quimera había descendido, fijándome como objetivo de su siguiente ataque al ser el más cercano. La Quimera se lanzó sobre mí a gran velocidad, apenas permitiendo que utilizara mi espada como un escudo para evitar el daño total por el impacto; mientras forcejeaba contra la creatura pude notar como su cola de serpiente se elevaba y con lentitud comenzaba a apuntarme, de moverme para evitar el ataque de la cola recibiría un ataque frontal y de no hacerlo lo más seguro es que podría morir de no evitar el ataque de la cola.

— ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sachi había salido disparada de la dirección donde había sido lanzada, apuntando su lanza había adelante mientras corría, la cola de la quimera había cambiado de dirección y ahora apuntaba a Sachi, la quimera había comenzado a lanzar varios ataques venenosos desde la cola con cabeza de serpiente, mismos los cuales Sachi esquivaba haciendo movimientos de izquierda a derecha, los ataques eran tan potentes que las zonas donde caian comenzaban a ser derretidas, un ataque de esos podía ser letal.

— ¡Deja a Kirito en paz!

Sachi había dado un saldo y había comenzado a descender haciendo giros en el aire, de esta forma acelerando por la inercia y ganando velocidad y fuerza, la Quimera con su tiempo de reacción no logro dañar a Sachi antes de que esta descendiera a gran velocidad cortando en un tajo fino de su lanza su cola. La creatura rugió, su vida estaba por el borde, el siguiente seria el ataque final; había tomado mi espada y posicionándola a un costado mío sosteniéndola con ambas manos comenzó a tomar un color verde brillante, de un salto tome distancia y regrese corriendo hacia la Quimera, esta aun distraída por el dolor no podría evitar el ataque final.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El ataque consistía en 7 tajos débiles, si el combo era aplicado de manera correcta podía hacer más daño el predeterminado, los 7 ataques habían sido dados de lleno, sin embargo la Quimera no había muerto aun, haciendo un giro sobre mi propio eje tome tiempo para que otro Sword Skill fuera activado, ahora la espada estaba revestida de un brillo azul; hice un movimiento desde abajo hacia arriba tan potente que había dado un salto de un par de metros de alto, sin embargo esto era parte de combo, ahora que estaba sobre el aire descendí con la espada sostenida en ambas manos, está dispuesta a incrustarse en su interior; sin embargo fue grande mi sorpresa al notar que la creatura había explotado en cientos de rectángulos pequeños y polígonos brillantes. Mi espada se había incrustado en el suelo.

—…..hey.

—ah…. ¿planeabas darle el golpe final?...perdón.

Sachi se encontraba ahí con su lanza apuntando al lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba aquella Quimera, esta, se encontraba mirándome con un rostro totalmente alegre mientras que su "perdón" sonaba claramente falso.

—…ven.

Le llame mientras hacia una seña con la mano indicándole acercarse, ella respondió con un "¡Claro!" mientras se acercaba dando pequeños saltos, estando delante de mí me miro con ojos llenos de deseo, seguramente esperando un "bien hecho", sin embargo mis manos se posicionaron sobre su cabeza para repentinamente hacer jirones su cabello.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Deja mi cabello!

Trato de escapar de mí, pero mi mano rodeo su cuerpo acercándola a mí para evitar eso mismo y seguí atacando su cabello —Ya son 4 veces con esta ¿lo haces a propósito no?— dije tratando de hacer la voz más macabra posible, Sachi había hecho un sonido como "¡Hi!" lo cual me hizo suponer que había dado justo en el clavo; razón la cual la deje libre, ella se había arrodillado y me miraba con ojos llorosos desde el suelo, como si me estuviera preguntando "¿porqueeeeeee?" mientras yo trataba de no perder ante la tentación de disculparme con ella, recientemente ella había descubierto que no podía contra sus pucheros, razón por la cual había comenzado a utilizarlos muy seguido.

—Explícame la razón por la cual rastreramente evitas que mate a cualquier monstruo. Ya estamos al mismo….no, haz subido dos niveles en estos días evitando que yo matara a cualquier cosa que se moviera y lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué?

— ¡HUMP!—Repentinamente ella se había puesto de pie, no me dirigió ninguna palabra, tampoco la vista, mientras hacía un sonido de disgusto me dio la espalda en señal de molestia ante algo que no comprendía. Sachi estaba vistiendo actualmente un traje avanzado para mujer, con un peto color gris y debajo prendas azules muy claro sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su falda era de un color azul más oscuro; además de eso en sus brazos solo tenía unos guanteletes del mismo color que la ropa bajo el peto, sobre estas ropas tenía una capa blanca y en sus piernas estaban equipadas lo que parecían ser un par de medias altas que llegaban un poco más debajo de su falda, estas de color blanco, sus botas eran de color azul por igual. Su arma actual era una lanza de un color plateado por la parte del mango, el filo era color negro y sobre este tenía detalles rojos que la decoraban como líneas diagonales muy delgadas; esta lanza la había dropeado un boos de una misión especial a la que habíamos entrado, esta lanza es única y muy poderosa.

Por mi parte tengo un equipo muy a lo que estoy acostumbrado, una gabardina larga oscura con estats elevados y un peto sobre una camisa oscura, además de unos pantalones oscuros con botas que aumentan en 20 puntos los estados de velocidad.

— ¿No me explicaras porque estas molesta?

Mi pregunta hizo que ella me mirara por fin, con ojos al parecer algo tristes comenzó a darse la vuelta, comenzó a tomar aire, razón por la que comencé a sentir que esta comenzaría a gritarme, sin embargo, estando equivocado exhalo con pesadez.

—Eres un tonto…Kirito.

—… ¿Hu?

—Solo te estas preocupando por subir de nivel, por aumentar tus stats, por pulir tus habilidades…jamás te tomas un tiempo para ver lo que tienes delante.

— ¿Lo que tengo delante?

A Sachi repentinamente le brillaron los ojos, como si estuviera esperando que hubiera captado algo, comencé a ver a mi alrededor, mirando los arboles con pétalos rojos con forma de estrellas que descendían con lentitud sobre nosotros, algunos pilares extraños se encontraban a los alrededores junto algunas estructuras destruidas, el pasto y a la distancia un pequeño lago, los rayos del sol eran agradables y sobre los altos arboles era posible notar que estaba despejado.

—Es cierto, no me había tomado el tiempo para apreciar algo muy importante.

— ¡E-entonces!

—Este mapa es realmente hermoso.

— ¡Hug!

Sachi hizo una expresión de sufrimiento mientras retrocedía lentamente, sostenía su pecho cual una estaca se hubiera incrustado sobre el mismo.

—Oi ¿estás bien?

— ¡Estoy perfecta! ¡No me hables!

— ¿heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?...

La chica de ropas azules y capa blanca había abrasado su lanza como diciendo "solo tú me comprendes" y se había dado media vuelta dándome la espalda, nuevamente enojada, entonces comenzó a caminar dando fuertes pisotones al suelo.

—Ahora si está enojada…

Hacia un tiempo que me había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Sachi, esta era muy abierta con los mismos, sin embargo ella creía que no era de esa manera, sin embargo es como un libro abierto, es fácil de leer. Por mi parte aún tenía mucho en mente que pensar, aún tenía un vacío sobre mi corazón que me impedía dejar que un sentimiento tan puro como el amor naciera, después de todo aún tenía miedo de perder a Sachi para siempre, tenía miedo de quedarme solo otra vez; si dejaba que ella entrara tan súbitamente y la perdía no podría perdonarme a mí mismo por no poder protegerla, era por eso que quería esperar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder estar seguro de que ella estará segura con migo.

"si la pierdo lo más seguro es que yo mismo tampoco sobreviviría"

Habíamos continuado con nuestro camino, había sido difícil convencer a Sachi de que me hablara de nuevo, estaba en serio furiosa. Terminamos entrando a un Bar/inn donde solíamos pasar el tiempo, una cosa llevo a la otra y ella termino gritándome de nuevo porque no le estaba haciendo caso como ella quería. Sachi se había hecho muy popular en este pequeño poblado en el piso 29 (Cuidado que me estoy inventando localizaciones) donde algunos jugadores que no podían seguir adelante se habían instalado, en el lugar nevaba mucho, sin embargo en el dungeon a un par de kilómetros a la distancia es muy cálido, además de que hay un lago al igual que unos pisos más abajo donde la gente suele ir a pescar. Los jugadores repentinamente se habían juntado alrededor de Kirito molestándolo por hacer enojar y posteriormente hacer poner triste a Sachi, esta lo protegió, sin embargo su grupo de fans no estaban tan de acuerdo en que ella estuviera con un hombre como él al parecer.

La noche había llegado y Sachi y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por las calles del pueblo centrar de aquel piso, haciendo nuestro camino hacia un lugar donde ambos solíamos pasar el tiempo; no muy lejos del pueblo en una zona que aún puede ser segura hay una pequeña montaña fácil de subir, en la cúspide de la misma hay un gran árbol donde ella y yo solemos pasar el tiempo, usualmente mirando las estrellas.

Habiendo llegado a aquel lugar nos habíamos recostado sobre el pasto y comenzamos a sentir el viento frio sobre nosotros. La luna que iluminaba el cielo y las miles de estrellas sobre el firmamento, era algo que ella y yo solemos tener el gusto de compartir juntos, estas cosas son las experiencias que hemos sentido que nos han unido mucho más.

—Hey Kirito.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Sachi se había puesto muy seria repentinamente, tenía la sensación de que estaba por expresarme sus sentimientos, cosa que me aterraba un poco en el interior, teniendo en cuenta que aún no había llegado a una conclusión en cuanto a lo que sentía por ella y por cómo me veía a mí mismo tratando de ser fuerte por una persona tratando de ser importante para mí.

—Estaremos juntos por siempre ¿verdad?

Aunque la pregunta no fue exactamente lo que imaginaba tenía un contexto parecido, sin embargo, fuera cruel de alguna forma, al menos para mí le respondí.

—Si…estaremos juntos siempre.

No era que le estuviera mintiendo, al menos esa promesa de permanecer a su lado la podía cumplir, sin embargo aún no estaba listo para palabras mayores, al menos no por el momento.

Cuando me di cuenta ella se había quedado dormida acurrucada sobre mi pecho, acaricie un poco su cabello, sin embargo mire a un lado mío y mire la ciudad, si alguien nos viera justo ahora pensaría algo malo…había tomado a la chica de cabellos oscuros corto y la había cargado de manera nupcial, aunque me diera un poco de pena, de esta manera había comenzado a hacer mi camino hacia aquel Inn para pasar la noche. Había decidido que mi camino junto a Sachi seria por siempre juntos, por eso jamás la abandonaría.

Nuestro camino era juntos.


End file.
